/g/ Technology Wiki
Basics These are the most basic rules that hold true throughout all posts in /g/. Many of these basics can be applied to other boards well. Using these basic rules, you won't seem like a fool to your fellow poster: *Stay away from memes. An occasional meme is fine, but your posts all read like "U mad u jelly alpha as fuck install gentoo lol umad" people will think you're retarded and they will refrain from helping you. *Spell properly. Nobody expects you be the next Chomsky, but at least make your posts legible to the average reader. It's very difficult to help someone if you have trouble deciphering their post. *Don't be rude and expect help. Many of you have experience with /b/ and have heard the phrase "/b/ is not your personal army." /g/ is not your personal Geek Squad, even less so if we feel we're being ordered around. Think of yourself as a beggar and /g/ as a rich man. Be nice to us and we're more likely to help you. Be rude and you'll get a lot of trolling. *Do your research. Don't be like "/g/ i gotta problem wat do?". Turning to /g/ as a first resource is lazy and rude to us as well. Remember, just humans who don't hold all the answers. Try find your answers elsewhere first. The best thing to do is to just google your problem. *Before you create a new thread, check the /g/ catalog to see if a thread exists about the same topic. *If your problem is fixed, thank them. Nothing makes a person happier than to have their work appreciated. Even something as simple as a thanks can go a long way to an otherwise regular day. Creating a Topic Okay, so trying to find your answers elsewhere didn't work out. It's okay, we understand. Now you can turn to /g/. But don't just make a topic or it's going to go nowhere. Instead, follow these guidelines: Making a Tech Support Topic *Post a picture that's related. If your picture is a loli and your problem concerns your motherboard, when an unsuspecting /g/entleman clicks on your thread eager for a loli dump, they're going to be disappointed to find out that you have a tech thread. *Begin by giving a tl;dr (too long; didn't read). The first few sentences should be set apart from the body, prefaced with "tl;dr", and sentences should summarize the problem well enough that an informed /g/entleman can help you going on that information alone. This has two benefits; first, the people who don't want to read much can quickly help you. Second, the people who choose to read ahead have a central point that ties everything together. This is valuable and will help you get answers quickly. *The meat of the topic should tell us the problem in detail, but not so much that we get bogged down. Remember, /g/ tends to lose interest quickly in something that doesn't concern loli. Tell us what's wrong and what you've tried to do already. Tell us the results of what you've tried to do. *Be patient. Don't bump the thread every few minutes; this isn't /b/, and threads don't fall to the bottom that quickly. If around 10 minutes pass and nobody responds, try a bump then. Following these steps gives your problem a much better chance of being solved. Making a Build Thread *Remember, /g/ doesn't react well to "build me a gaming computer /g/ $100 max". Use the Falcon Guide/Other Sites to find parts first and at least show you can do something by yourself. *Take a screenshot of your build in the shopping cart and use that as your picture. Also, include links to all the parts of your build in your post. *Remember, 4chan is international. While it may seem normal to pay 4500 AUD for a motherboard, people who use USD are going to think you're fucking insane. Specify what currency you're using and it to whatever currency the people you want help from use. So Europeans, if you want help from Americans, be sure to tell what your money converts to in USD. Most people don't want to bother with conversion and may simply say fuck it; by converting, you make it less likely they'll ignore your topic. Making a debate thread *Remember these may be considered as troll threads, however tech relevant they are. *Post a link to a relevant and recent article, with a summary of the article's content. *Find a relevant image (to help people who use the catalog find your thread), which should '''not '''have the word deprected in it. *Post your controverial statement/discussion topic. *Do not bump too much. If no-one replies, there is a reason. Making a Daily Thread There are many threads that occur daily on /g/, such as Daily Programming Threads and Battlestation threads. Before creating one, be sure to use the catalog and CTRL+F to make sure another one doesn't exist. Guides Numerous tech guides have been created by anons over the years. The home directory to these guides is located at the Category:Guides page. Resources Here are some resources which /g/entoomen often use. *The /g/ thread archive *The /g/entoomen's library *ThinkWiki - the ThinkPad wiki. This is a very good place to visit if you are planning to install a GNU/Linux distro on your ThinkPad. *The Arch Linux Wiki - A huge resource containing lots of useful information relevant to all *nix systems. FTP servers Other wikis Naturally, /g/ has some overlap. Technology is a big and broad field, and occasionally we go where other boards have already gone. Instead of reinventing the wheel, let's just link the other board guides. */v/'s Wiki */a/'s Wiki */sci/'s Website Get involved You are encouraged to make constructive additions to this wiki. /g/entoomen would benefit from your expertise in a certain area, and creating/editing content is a great way to share your wisdom with the community. See the TODO page for content which needs to be added/edited. You can get in touch with other people contributing to this wiki at the IRC #/g/wiki channel on rizon.net. Linking to this wiki on >>>/g/ will help to bring attention, and more importantly, content to the wiki. Be careful not to spam the board though. Recent Activity install gentoo Category:Browse Category:Browse